Late Night Musings
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: After a hard days training, Niou's mind just can't seem to shut off and so his thoughts start to wonder... Niou-centric with some Niou/Yagyuu. Please read and review!


**This is a plot challenge from demoncat13 ^_^ **

**The challenge: When Niou is trying to sleep he comes up with the craziest ideas. Some of them pranks, some just musings, others are ways to get his love all to himself. When he wakes in the morning he wonders why he thinks up this stuff when trying to sleep.**

**This is actually prompted from a conversation the two of us had XD anyone else have this problem?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Musings<strong>

Niou Masaharu collapsed on his bed with a soft thud, too tired from practice to change out of his clothes. He lay still for several long moments, his eyes slipping closed, before the smell hit him.

_Damn,_ he thought, slowly pushing himself up with his forearms and leaning on them. _That's me, isn't it?_

Mentally cursing both Sanada and Yukimura for their harsh training that day, Niou trudged over to the bathroom, slinging his towel over his shoulder as he went. Stepping under the hot stream of water, Niou tried thinking of subtle pranks to get back at the two slave-drivers but, for once, he came up blank. He could not think of a single prank, subtle or other wise. Blaming his lack of creativity on exhaustion, Niou stood under the running water for a few more minutes before getting out.

Drying off, he changed into a pair of simple, comfortable slacks before almost crawling back into bed. Almost, because Niou certainly doesn't _crawl_ anywhere, least of all into bed like the bratling would.

Getting comfortable, Niou couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder to his seaweed haired kohai; the brat had looked more exhausted then anyone after the gruelling practice that afternoon. _Not that I'm worrying about the bratling_, he thought firmly. It certainly wasn't _his_ fault that the second year ace couldn't keep up with the rest of them. Though, considering that he had to do twenty laps on top of that days training due to another dismal English mark did say something about his determination…

Realising that he had wasted what could have been ten blissful minutes of sleep contemplating Bakaya of all people, Niou groaned to himself and turned on his side, determined to put it out of his mind and sleep. Why he was even _thinking_ of Akaya was a mystery to him; there were far more interesting people he could be thinking of. Hiroshi, for instance… Niou's thoughts trailed off thinking about his glasses wearing doubles partner. Instinctively, Niou moved his face further into the pillow, the thought of his newly titled boyfriend still making his cheeks warm slightly.

Why he had fallen for Yagyuu Hiroshi of all people was beyond him and he had hit himself across the face when he had sorted out his feelings towards the purple haired boy, before he knew they were returned. Not that they could spend much time together outside of practice, had been Niou's first thoughts, bitter as they were. Hell even in school it was hard to spend time together with just the two of them; the team generally ate together during breaks and Hiroshi still had his duties in the student council to tend to. Growling to himself, Niou rolled on his back and glared at the ceiling.

Just when his eyelids were starting to get heavy an idea bowled its way into the front of his mind, which was fucking _perfect_ since it would also do something about his dear buchou and fukubuchou even if it wasn't as subtle as he first planned…

All he would have to do is trash the clubroom in such a way that it couldn't be fixed in under an hour or by the club itself working to clean it… Niou had no qualms with stashing all the equipment somewhere that even Yukimura would have a hard time getting it back, properly spread out around the school of course… he could even make it seem like the equipment was _off_ the school grounds, rather then hidden inside the staff room or, even better, _inside Yukimura or Sanada's school lockers and bags_…

Yes. _Definitely_ not as subtle as first planned, but this was far more like Niou's style, anyway…

… then it would be a simple matter of reminding the bratling of the new arcade game that was coming out which, with some luck, would deal with Bunta and Jackal as well. Renji wouldn't be a problem; the Data-Master would probably be working out where everything was hidden by that point…

And then it would just be himself and the Gentleman, whom had probably already worked out that he had planned a prank for that day and would have an escape route mapped out for the pair of them. _Then finally_, Niou thought, smirking into the pillow, _we could have some _'quality'_ time together_. Planning the details of just _where_ he was going to scatter a whole clubs worth of tennis equipment, Niou didn't notice when his eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out, finally asleep after two hours worth of plotting.

It was the following afternoon, while running for all he was worth with Hiroshi by his side, that Niou questioned his thought pattern the previous night. It wasn't the first time that he had been struck by genius when trying to sleep. Idly, he wondered if Bunta had ever experienced the same happening, self-proclaimed tensai and all that…

Pushing the thought aside for the time being, Masaharu smirked at the now amused looking Hiroshi, his expression turning into a slightly smug smile as his boyfriend teasingly asked what they should do, the Gentleman act stored away for the time being.

Niou didn't even bother verbalising his reply; the kiss that Hiroshi got as an answer should have explained everything anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, this will do the original plot justice ^_^ Hope every one enjoyed it~!<strong>

**You can always review to let me know ;3 Thanks for reading!**


End file.
